Anthropogenic climate change is one of the most difficult problems facing humanity. The release of heat and heat-absorbing Green House Gases (GHG) into the atmosphere is causing the temperature at the Earth's surface to rise. The Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) (Reference [1]) reports that Earth's atmosphere is retaining heat at a net rate of radiant forcing of 2.29 Watts per square meter of the Earth's surface. Normalized to the disc area of Earth seen by the Sun, this gives 9.16 Watts per square meter. This is compared to the nominal value of 1350 Watts per square meter of solar energy, called Air Mass Zero or AMO, falling on Earth's atmosphere. The prescribed remedies are controversial because they detract from economic growth of nations or prevent the advancement of subsistence economies. Even if implemented, they will take a very long time. Island dwellers and people in low-lying coastal areas face rising sea levels because of the polar ice caps melting. Extreme weather events are already attributed to climate change.